


稻妻

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 鹤白/豆白
Kudos: 12





	稻妻

“那，就来比赛怎么样？”

晚餐的餐桌上，鹤房突兀地说道。

正在盛饭的白岩回过头来奇怪地看着他。少年的挑衅明显是说给餐桌对面沉默的同龄人听的；而接收到信号的豆原没有出声，只是抬起头，紧张兮兮地瞥了白岩一眼，然后快速收回视线，不甘示弱地直视着鹤房。

“比就比。”豆原不服输地开口，又在桌子下面踢了鹤房一脚。

“喂喂，你们两个。”虽然白岩还在状况外，不过根据经验也知道，未成年们又因为一些小事闹起了情绪。他颇有几分无奈地把饭碗按在两个人面前，“不许打架，快吃饭吧。”

白岩，鹤房，豆原，没有血缘关系的三个人在同一个屋檐下生活了将近十年。时间按照轨道按部就班地落下又升起，让曾经陌生的他们看起来就像是真正的兄弟。如果说还在读高中的豆原偶尔叛逆一下还尚可接受，但鹤房马上就要成年了，也应该有一点大人的样子了吧？把吹风机放下的时候，白岩这样想着。

白岩看着镜子里的自己，头发没有完全吹干，周身弥漫着湿润的水汽。脸颊被热气蒸得微微发红，颧骨侧面的小痣也泛着艳色。白岩摸了摸自己的锁骨，用浴衣把身体裹好。

我也已经二十二岁了啊。白岩几不可闻地叹了口气。酸涩和一阵阵的寂寞让他觉得空虚，不禁把浴衣拉得更紧了一些。天气预报了一场即将落下的雨，昏暗的夜里能嗅到淡淡的灰尘气息。一滴水珠从发尾落进浴衣的褶皱里。不知道那个人什么时候才会回来呢。

走出浴室的瞬间，周遭氤氲的水雾顷刻间散尽了。白岩还没来得及适应突然变冷的温度，就被温热的掌心从身后捂住了嘴。

白岩受到一点惊吓，险些软了腰。但想想也知道，大概又是哪个弟弟的恶作剧吧。汐恩？白岩含含糊糊地问，覆盖在脸颊上的手停顿了一下，很快松开了。

他转过身，豆原有些失落地看着他。

“是豆ちゃん啊。怎么这么晚还不睡？虽然明天是周六……”白岩的话还没说完，就被房间里的另一个声音打断了。

“怎么样，这应该算我赢了吧？”是鹤房，从浴室门后另一侧走出来，带着点得意地看着豆原。白岩被两个人夹在中间，有点搞不清状况。

“……才不是呢。”豆原看起来不太高兴的样子，又有点委屈，像只可怜兮兮的小狗，让白岩一瞬间也产生了自己是不是做错了什么的错觉。

“你们两个到底在比什么啊。”白岩觉得好气又好笑，想绕过鹤房走进房间，却被挡住了。

“虽然哥哥不说，但我也知道。”鹤房低声说着，离白岩更近了一些。走廊的灯被他挡在身后。“那个人去国外公派的这些日子，哥哥很寂寞吧？”

白岩难以置信地抬起头看着鹤房，逆光之下，他看不清对方的表情。

“在说什……”

今夜不同往日，白岩的话好像经常被打断。豆原也往前走了一步，几乎靠在白岩的身后。“哥哥是在觉得寂寞吧？我之前听到了，哥哥半夜在房间里玩弄自己的声音。”

白岩脸上因为水汽而染上的红晕还没有褪去，现在耳廓也变红了。他喜欢男人的事情在这个家里是心照不宣的秘密。尽管没有和鹤房他们直截明白地说起过，但彼此形同手足地生活了这么多年，他们想必早已心知肚明。

很久以前，在白岩也还是高中生的时候，他曾经非常短暂地想过这是不是会对带给弟弟们过多的压力。

白岩还记得那一天，面孔已经变得模糊的人结束后还拖延着不愿离开，在玄关拉着他的制服领口试图再继续做点什么。衬衫都要被拉扯出褶皱，白岩觉得烦躁，毫不客气地伸手把那人推出家门。而在他将麻烦的人和小声的辱骂同时关在外面之后，转身却看到豆原在玄关尽头看着他，迷惑又害怕。白岩以为是自己和男人纠缠不清的事情吓到了豆原，而豆原却只是怯怯地问他，哥哥是不是被坏人欺负了。顾忌别人的看法也是一件足够麻烦的事，白岩本以为自己可以一直这样无所谓地无视下去。但在那之后，由于莫名其妙又理所应当的责任感驱使，直到豆原升入高中，他都没有再把男人带到家里过。

现在，那个人出差已经快三个月了。他早已习惯了被男人性器填满喂饱的后穴在无边的夜幕中总会叫嚣着要什么东西进入，他没有办法，只能自力更生，尝试各种道具来安抚早已被骄纵坏了的身体。虽然不知道鹤房和豆原为什么会知道，又为什么会如此直接地对他挑明这件事，但过度的窘迫让他没办法指责他们过于无理的言论，只想尽快藏到房间里去。

“怎样都和你们没关系吧？赶快去睡觉，不要再提这件事了。”白岩无心说教，试图强硬地把鹤房推开。但刚踏出一步，就从身后被大力揽住了。

“哥哥的身体好软，腰也好软。”鹤房温热的吐息在白岩耳边盘旋，白岩想挣脱束缚，却发现自己的弟弟不知什么时候已经长得比他更高力气更大了。他的耳朵又变热了一点，身体却因为久违的触碰而躁动起来。想要被拥抱。不想被放开。

我可真是没救又无耻的大人啊。白岩有些绝望地想。他现在真的有点生气了，鹤房的胡闹让他觉得自己格外无力，被戳破的外壳提醒着他不堪的内里，这让他感到挫败。

“你今天到底是怎么回事。豆ちゃん？你也不要再跟着汐恩胡闹了。”白岩看着豆原，但少年没有要帮他拉开鹤房的意思，而是走到了白岩的身前。

然后豆原探过头，定定地看着他，把脸凑上去，碰了碰他的嘴唇。触感像片羽毛一样轻盈，是青涩又腼腆的邀请。

白岩的大脑一下子变得空白，也无心去顾及鹤房在他耳边大喊大叫豆原犯规。

是怎么了。

为什么会这样。

汐恩今天很不对劲，豆ちゃん也变得很奇怪。白岩还没有想出答案，就已经被鹤房和豆原带到了卧室的床边。被不知谁的手有些急切地按在床上的时候他开始觉得害怕。“……你们要做什么？”

“哥哥，”豆原终于开口，“让我们来帮你吧。”

帮……什么？白岩有些怀疑自己的耳朵，他不想去相信自己脑海中闪过的可能。但现在的状况无论从哪方面看来，都是即将让他的恐慌成为现实的前兆。

“你们等一下……放开我！”白岩奋力地挣扎，想要从鹤房的手臂中挣脱出来。但豆原已经按住了他的膝盖，只有他掩好的衣襟在动作之下可悲地散开了一点。

“汐恩？”白岩仰着头，看着被唤到名字的人还是一副置若罔闻的无所谓模样，转而去向床尾的人求救。“豆ちゃん……不要闹了好不好？”而被叫到名字的豆原只是看了他一眼，手指继续摩挲着他光裸的膝盖。

“哥哥。”豆原轻声地说，用白岩无法拒绝的、小狗一般的眼神看着他。“帮帮我吧，哥哥。”

白岩停止了挣扎。尽管他仍然无法接受现在的状况，但豆原的神情和语气让他没有办法吐出任何否认的词语。和从小就有点别扭的鹤房不同，豆原是个更加听话也更加乖巧的小孩。他很少去要求些什么，而现在他希望白岩帮他，失重般的祈求将白岩轻飘飘地裹挟住，渐渐抽离了挣脱的力气。

鹤房对于自己被冷落的事情好像有些不满，伸手摸了摸白岩的下巴尖儿企图吸引一些注意。白岩这时才发现鹤房正跪坐在床头，而自己的头就靠在鹤房的大腿上，稍稍抬起头，就看到对方倒置的脸。

“汐恩。”白岩轻轻念着对方的名字。如果说对于豆原，他是想要去怜爱他的哥哥，他想要照顾他，让他好受些，他看着豆原就想到自己稍显潦草的青春岁月；那么对于鹤房，他大概并没有什么还手之力。就像白岩从小就选择了善于隐藏情绪的生活方式一样，鹤房选择了与他完全相反的另一种。滚烫的尖锐的，从不吝啬悲伤和感动的泪水，也不克制放肆和张扬的大笑。

白岩并不是不知道曾经鹤房在学校里和人打架的原因。很多次处理伤口的时候，他都生硬地对鹤房说，管好你自己，不要多管闲事。而那时即便敷衍了事，鹤房也没有应过一次。那双漆黑明亮的眼睛里有不甘也有愤怒，如果再努力看进去一点，可能还能读出一些爱怜；鹤房单纯又直接，磊落坦荡地注视着他。白岩也设想过鹤房爆发的那一天，或许这个头发总是乱乱的小孩会指着他的脸，气愤至极地骂他下贱，肮脏，或者更加刺耳的话。他做好了准备，但那时也许仍然会害怕，毕竟想象这样的场景都使他动摇。但这些设想从未发生过，甚至在白岩偶尔晚归的时候，鹤房会留着灯等他。

进门的时候他就注意到鹤房的视线，生硬又刻意避开了他裸露的脖子，也避开了别人留下的斑驳痕迹。所以他没有问，就看着鹤房专注地盯着厨房的气窗。怎么了，汐恩在看什么。白岩轻笑着问他。而鹤房只是摇了摇头，然后认真地对他说，明天可能会下雪，你出门记得带伞。那时白岩就知道鹤房和他是完全不一样的人，过去不一样，未来也不会相同。白岩不知道自己是不是在羡慕，但如果可以再选择一次，或许有那么百分之一的可能，他会去试着横冲直撞，然后遍体鳞伤。

白岩伸手摸了摸鹤房的脸，摸了摸对方的小痣。汐恩也长大了呢。他像是说给自己听，不知道鹤房有没有听到。他几乎已经放下了防备，即将把自己交付出去。而此时他又想到了那个人，想到了灿烂的阳光和又咸又温暖的海风。仅仅是出差公干一段时间，我已经难耐寂寞到这种程度了吗，白岩醒悟过来又哑然失笑，他不否认自己的确缺乏对身体的爱与自觉，但今天他才意识到原来从内心而言他也是个彻底的烂人。原谅我吧。白岩喃喃自语，他是那么好的人，对于过去乱成一团糟的自己也毫无芥蒂地接受着，那么自己是否可以得寸进尺一点，再得寸进尺一点，更多请求一次宽恕呢。

是数年来一直照顾着的弟弟，是纯洁得仿佛白纸的未成年。他不应该这样做，即便是他们先来侵占他的领地，他也应该无私地将他们驱逐。可是白岩做不到。尽管他已经习惯于委身他人身下，但在此之前他从未对鹤房和豆原有过什么非分之想，直到今天，这个过分荒谬的晚上，他被他们携手夺去了拒绝的理由。白岩应该对此感到羞愧，他也确实这么做了，而这却让他从心底里感到雀跃。

哥哥总是这样子。是全世界最恶劣的人。白岩听到鹤房说道。他想对鹤房说，你说的没错。鹤房接下来又说，我也只是想要离哥哥更近一些啊。白岩的心从自我厌弃的泥潭里又可耻地获得了一丝上升的罅隙。他的意识终于开始变得游离，暖洋洋的光晕痊愈了伤口，使他彻底屈服于卑劣的本能。

汐恩。白岩想着，他已经长大了啊。还是第一次吗。啊，豆ちゃん是第一次啊。他感到抱歉，对鹤房，对豆原，对那个身在远方对此一无所知的人，对孤独地孕育着骤雨的春夜，对孤掌难鸣的寂寞时辰，对往昔种种的可悲叙述，却唯独不对自己。

现在，这一方窄小的空间变成了温柔甘甜的伊甸园，果实到了可以采撷的心动时刻，一碰表皮就会有汁水蛊惑地渗出。白岩倚靠在鹤房的身边，任由他们将他的浴衣去掉。他不合时宜地想起前几日从便利店买回的惠方卷，也是这样被托在掌心，轻而易举地剥去塑料纸。

鹤房低下头亲他，他顺从地张开嘴唇。背德般的吻甜蜜又诱人，对方的唇舌温暖有力，他很喜欢。白岩把下巴扬得更高了一些，手指尖轻轻摸着鹤房的下颌。汐恩最近是不是胖了。他含含糊糊地说，下一秒就被堵气地咬了一口。不要生气嘛，我开玩笑的。白岩笑起来，从床上撑起身体，转过身和鹤房面对面接吻。回到熟悉的角度让他游刃有余了许多，他引导着鹤房慢慢地动作，舌尖滑过整齐的齿列，无限柔情地交换着爱和吐息，像两尾飘荡的金鱼。

豆原从他身后摸着他的脊椎，白岩没办法回头，微微瑟缩了一下。少年的手指从他的后颈一节一节地滑落，带起白岩一阵阵难耐的颤抖。豆原摸上他尾椎的时候白岩轻轻叫出了声音，鹤房有些不满地看了豆原一眼。白岩的背很薄，皮肤光滑白皙，蝴蝶骨仿佛真的能够振翅一样凸起。豆原把脸颊贴上白岩的脊背，温热柔软，带着橙花沐浴露的香气。遥远的云层上隐约传来了闷雷滚动的声音，而他只能听到这具躯体里回荡的心跳。

豆ちゃん的手很热，性器也很热。当豆原把下体贴在他的尾椎附近时白岩这样想着。他想转过身对豆原说，不要直接插进去，哥哥会很痛。但嘴里正被鹤房的阴茎塞满，他说不出话。鹤房的手指插在他的发间，无比温柔地抚摸着他的发根，促使他吞得更深一些。嘴里被填满的感觉好难受。喉头都被顶住，白岩隐隐约约觉得作呕。可还是喜欢。他仰起脸，眯着眼睛对鹤房笑，手里握着的阴茎又胀大了一点。我嘴巴好酸。白岩想对鹤房撒娇，但对方不解风情，甚至还伸手摸了摸他的喉结，逼得他泪水都涌出眼眶。

流水的也不止这里。和鹤房比起来，豆原的经验要更少一些。他觉得急切，可是更怕白岩受伤。他伸手谨慎地开拓着白岩的后穴，但又因为情怯和腼腆而迟迟没有进展。这边鹤房好像没有控制住射在了白岩的脸颊上，白岩嗔怪地看了有点窘迫的鹤房一眼，舔了舔唇边的精液。他简单地处理了沾在脸上的液体，拉住豆原的手放在他两腿之间。豆ちゃん，先用这里试一下也是可以的哦。

道路漫长，哪一步才是纯真的终结。豆原并不知道。如果以真正的进入作为一个起点的话，未免有些荒唐。或许从第一步开始就已经踏上了歧途，他努力地回忆，试图不去错过零星的画面。他想起白岩在玄关里和陌生的男人接吻，那时候他还是小学生，白岩也穿着高中的制服。豆原不是没有听过一些刻薄的话，但他想，既然哥哥这时候的神情真的很快乐，那这一切又有什么错呢。

于是他继续旁观着。他看着白岩乖张地扬起手腕，拒绝再和男人有进一步的接触。男人抓住他，白岩喊疼，骨节凸出的细瘦腕子上还绑着一根黑色的皮筋。最后那个人还是被白岩逐出门外，他也被发现了，看到他的时候白岩一瞬间露出了动摇的表情。如果是我的话，不会让哥哥喊痛。豆原想这样对白岩说，但他没有，而是捏了捏衣角，说，哥哥被坏人欺负了吗。看到白岩的表情他知道自己说了正确的话。窗外的月光是那么苦涩，月盘在慢慢地燃烧，或许有一天也会降进大海，把海水和纯情都蒸发殆尽。

白岩的胯骨很窄，腰也很细。豆原把它们握在手心的时候在心里想着。他的性器被白岩夹在腿间，一前一后地抽插着。尽管没有真的插入，但白岩的大腿内侧也足够舒服。他不敢低头去看，怕画面太过刺激。终于抵达的幸福让他头脑发热，意识也化作浓稠的糖浆。白岩没有喊痛，他大概做得还算不错。另一边鹤房又和白岩亲得难舍难分，豆原不知道自己是不是又被冷落了。但白岩总能意识到他内心的波动，挪了挪膝盖，把腿并得更紧了一些，丝滑细腻的触感让他呼吸困难。他看着白岩腿缝间的缠绵线条，优美紧绷，领着他叩响梦幻的门扉。哥哥，是哥哥。豆原射在白岩腿间的时候想着，黏滑的白液洒满了被磨蹭得发红破皮的皮肤。豆原终于做到了这件过分的事。

白岩在床上的时候异常的娇气。好痛。他小声埋怨，也像软绵绵的撒娇。鹤房伸手到他腿间，向后抚弄他的穴口。昨天晚上白岩刚刚玩过自己，稍稍用力就能探进手指，柔软又紧致的甬道，通往小男孩梦中的花园。鹤房抓着白岩后脑勺的头发，低下头舔他的锁骨。那里也很嶙峋，闪着莹润的光。鹤房在凹陷处流连忘返，留下了几个鲁莽的咬痕。哥哥身上总是带着别人的痕迹。我不喜欢。他的声音低而沙哑如同梦呓，但白岩听得见。鹤房挑衅地看了一眼豆原，像是在嘲笑他的不得要领。他进入得很顺利，白岩开始颤抖，像卵石在湖面荡起波纹。汐恩，汐恩。白岩张合的嘴唇像两片花瓣，轻一些呀。

即便白岩对他发出示弱的恳求，鹤房也很难控制住轻重。他等了太久，等待白岩回家的那些年月日，精确到小时、分钟和秒，都比欠缺和失去更加难捱。鹤房在厨房的餐桌边踱步，他想发脾气，可是没有立场。而他现在终于等来失而复得的转机。白岩在他身下眩晕地摊开身体，腔道紧密妥帖地吸吮着他。鹤房别无选择地狠狠顶进去，他现在终于能够这样喊他。瑠姬。如果不是白岩的弟弟就好了。瑠姬。瑠姬。下一次希望能够更加平淡更加普通地遇到你。成为你的同学，或者更进一步，成为你的朋友。想从点头之交到紧密拥抱，从拘谨疏离到深陷泥沼。想要晚一些、再晚一些遇到你。想和你手牵着手，在别人看不到的地方悄悄用指甲刮过掌心，然后若无其事欲盖弥彰，长久并肩在一起。

那时白岩顶着凄切的寒风走进家门，把围巾从脖子上一圈一圈地解下来，露出青青紫紫的指印和痕迹的时候，他想说的其实是什么呢。鹤房掐着白岩的腰，仰起头，慢慢地回忆起那扇打开四分之一的气窗。哥哥，瑠姬。明天可能会下雪。可以早点回家吗。

白岩被插得发抖，侧身伏在床单上呜呜咽咽。豆原听到他哀切的祈求，牵住白岩的手，拂开挡住眉眼的柔软发丝，俯下身也咬住了微微红肿的嘴唇。白岩抖得更厉害，像株风里的唐松草。缠绵的性事像梦幻般激烈，无论经历多少次，他的反应都敏感得仿佛最纯情的处子。好舒服，还想要更多。白岩张开腿，更紧地缠住鹤房的腰，身体密不透风地连接在一起。成年人温柔体贴的抚摸固然好，但青少年莽撞的爱慕更让他感到虚荣。窗外的雨已经快要落下来了，渐渐有闪电降落在云层之间。厚重闷热的风分开裂缝，有宝石的船在里面穿行。风浪跌宕，让他们都变得湿润了起来。

白岩觉得好累，靠在鹤房的胸前发抖。刚刚鹤房射在他腔道里的精液还在往外淌，豆原就提着他的脚腕再次插了进去。他哀哀地叫，豆ちゃん好过分，却还是听话地收紧了身体，像一张绷直的弓，韧而缠绵地开合。鹤房揽着他的肩膀，执着地在肩头留下一个又一个吻痕。也许那个人明天就会回来了，会看到他使用过度的艳丽身体，会知道这个荒唐的夜晚发生的一切。但此刻白岩已经不再那么在意，他拥有的爱向来只多不少。

哥哥一直都在照顾我们不是吗。我们也想要照顾哥哥啊。白岩哑然失笑，是这样的吗？从现在的情状看来，好像还是他在照顾他们吧。他想说你们最好搞清状况，但嗓子早已沙哑到发不出声音。白岩也没有去问鹤房和豆原究竟是在比些什么，他太累了，青春期少年的体力把他折磨的筋疲力尽，让他只能动动嘴角，放纵自己沉进双倍温暖的怀抱。白岩闭上眼睛，夜幕就会落在他的肩膀后面。漆黑朦胧的日子过了太久，以至于太阳临盆的时候谁都没有意识到。淅淅沥沥的雨落在了凡间的河流里，现在，他终于开始对自己感到抱歉。

end


End file.
